When containers need to be filled with a liquid in an assembly line, the process needs to be effective and reliable.
Further, a nozzle with which the container is filled sometimes needs to be inserted into the container during the filling. If the container is filled with non-wovens or a similar material, the non-wovens may stick to the nozzle and be pulled out from the container once the nozzle is retracted.